


Toy Guns

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Bits of Fluff [14]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, toy gun fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt: you were playing with toy guns at the toy store where i work with your friends and you accidentally hit me. Butterfly Bog and Potionless?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Guns

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly so I am sorry for an mistakes I missed!

Sunny leaned on the counter at the “Everything a Buck” Store bored to death. He was cleaning the counter for the up-tenth time when he was sure her heard the sound of Dawn's giggling. He looked up, standing as tall as he could, trying to see if it was indeed her. He didn't remember seeing her come in. He heard some loud talking and then more laughing which he was certain sounded like Marianne and Dawn. Then he heard Bog's voice, his accent clear and some more squealing. That was when another clerk came over to Sunny with a grin, “Ah, I think your girlfriend, some really tall guy, and her sister, are having a gun fight in the toy aisle.” 

Sunny made a face as he left the other clerk at the counter. He made his way toward the sounds of what sounded like an epic battle. As Sunny got closer, he could hear laughter and then Marianne yelled, “You shall not pass!” 

Bog turned, “Grab a weapon man and help me defend the realm!”

Sunny blinked in shock, then suddenly a nerf dart flew out of no where nicking Sunny in the ear. He yelped and ducked down next to Bog who muttered, 

“Told you man, this is a battle we cannot let them win!” 

Without looking Bog picked up a nerf pistol and handed it over to Sunny, 

“Get ready man!” Bog's accent rolled as he turned the corner and fired his rifle “You will never win! For Scotland!! For freedom!!!” 

Marianne threw a rubber ball down the aisle like a bowling ball. Bog just barely got out of the way in time as he fired his weapon, the nerf dart flew down the aisle. Marianne ducked and laughed wickedly, “Mawuaua!!! You will never win Bog King!!” She pulled a nerf gun out from behind her and fired. Her dart hit Bog in the chest. 

He clutched his chest, dropped his weapon, which made a very plastic clatter sound and shook his other fist in the air, “You may have won today but you have not won the war!” Bog flopped down dead in the aisle at Sunny's feet. Sunny stood there holding his nerf gun with a completely confused look while Dawn and Marianne jump up and down high fiving one another. Bog opened one eye and looked up at Sunny “Ain't ye going to avenge me?” 

Sunny shook his head and sighed, “I need to work someplace where you guys can't find me.”


End file.
